Despicable Arrogance
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: There are many things I Lily Evans hate,and James Potter ranks number 1 on the list. They say there's a fine line between love and hate, and I can bet you, Potter and I are both on the other side of hate. Thank Merlin. But the day he comforted me at my fathers funeral and we shared a civil conversation, I knew I was going crazy. Who knew my world was about to be turned upside down?
1. A Horrid Start To A Beautiful Ending

**Hey there!**

**So I'm back with a brand new story! Check it out and leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book/movie Harry or its characters. **

* * *

_|~| When the future seems nerve wrecking, and the past seems hauntingly, look beside you, I'll be the shoulder you can cry on |~|  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

I walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall of Hogwarts ready to take on whatever the world threw at me. The day seemed quiet promising.

"Lily!". A voice called out. I turned to Marlene sitting near the front of the Gryffindor table. I joined her just as the Marauders entered the hall and everyone's eyes turned to them.

It irked me. Annoyed me to bits. Why did they get so much attention? They had it so easy.

They came and sat down just as Dumbledore started his speech.

"There aren't many days until this year comes to an end. Infact only two days. However, it is not an excuse for your behaviour to run wild. This year has been great. That is all I have to say since I'm hungry. You may dig in". He said smiling.

Everyone started eating and owls came flying in dropping letters, parcels, howlers and the daily prophet. Marlene picked up the Daily Prophet that her owl had dropped and unfolded the newspaper and scanned the articles

Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes slightly widened. "Lily...you might want to see this". Marlene mumbled passing me the paper.

Remus raised an eyebrow and James picked up his paper to see and figure out what the fuss was about.

I grabbed the paper from Marlene and read it. Worry flooded me as fear rushed through. This couldn't be happening.

"What's wrong?". Alice asked feeling out of the loop.

"Voldemort's followers have been attacking some muggle towns and the Ministry is still trying to get in contact with the victim's families". James explained looking intently at me.

I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up from the newspaper.

"Where have they attacked?". Sirius asked interested.

"They've attacked places in America such as California and Arizona". James continued.

"Arizona's Lily's hometown". Frank realised.

"Lily don't worry. It doesn't mean your family was attacked. If they were you would've been informed by now". Marlene said looking at me trying to comfort me.

I nodded and made an excuse to leave.

||0o0o0||

My owl came swooping down holding a piece of parchment. My fingers unrolled it and my eyes darted from each word to another.

With the parchment scrunched up in my hands I walked out of my dorm and found my self in front of the Gargoyle.

"Lemon drops". I whispered and the gargoyle turned around revealing stairs. Climbing them I reached the door and knocked.

"Come in". Dumbledore's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Morning Professor". I greeted.

"Hello Miss Evans. Take a seat". He said gesturing to the chair.

"It is very unfortunate that I have to tell you this news, and it greatly upsets me to tell you this. But, your family was attacked by some death eaters. I'm pleased to tell you that your mum survived the attack along with your sister however your father was killed". Dumbledore spoke.

A sob racked out of Lily and she raced out of the headmaster's office, out of the building. She stopped and realised where her feet had taken her. The lake.

She fell to her knees, tears building up in her emerald green eyes and running down her face. Her hands wrapped around her knees as she started sobbing into them.

How could they've killed her dad? What had he ever done wrong?

Too wrapped up in my thoughts I barely registered Potter sitting down next to me until he spoke.

"Evans? Are you okay?". He whispered softly.

I looked up in to his hazel eyes and I quickly wiped my tears. He was the last person that I wanted to see me breaking down.

"What's wrong?". He asked.

"My dad. Dumbledore said they...the..death eaters...*sob* killed him". Before I even realised the words were spilling out my lips. Why was I telling him that? I bet he's gonna make fun of me.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest running his hands through my red hair trying to calm me.

I felt safe and calm.

No! Bad Lily. James Bloody Potter is an arrogant toerag.

"What was he like? Your dad?". He spoke into my hair sending a shiver down my spine.

"He was the best dad. He always took care of me. He was understanding, he had this passion for everything. His advice - he was just so wise and intelligent. He knew what to say and when to say ir. He was a doctor. That's like a muggle healer. He saved many lives, I just didn't know someone would take his life. He never did anything bad to anyone". I said.

I started sobbing into his shirt wetting it with my tears. He kept running his fingers through my hair.

"He seems like a great man". He mumbled softly.

"He was". I whispered.

Realisation finally dawned on to me. My head snapped up and I hurriedly wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry". I apologised gesturing to his shirt.

"It's alright". He said giving me a small smile.

"I should get going". I said rushing out of his presence.

What was I thinking? How could I have let myself be weak in front of him?

* * *

**How was it? Good? Awfully bad? Should I continue? **

**Don't forget to review/follow/favourite! **


	2. It All Started With A Goodbye Kiss

-|-|-|- _You can't go back and create a new beginning, but you can start today and make a better ending _-|-|-|-_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Lily, don't worry everything will work out. Today's the last day, you'll go to your mum. You can't just break down like this. I can't even imagine the pain you would be feeling right now. But you have to stay strong for your mum". Marlene explained to Lily as they boarded the train.

Silence followed and no one broke it until they were seated in their compartment.

"You're right. I have to be strong for my mum". Lily said softly looking up and giving a small smile. Alice hugged Lily and Frank gave her an encouraging smile.

"Now that's my girl". Marlene smiled.

Alice, Frank, Marlene and Lily laughed just as Sirius Black walked in. "I heard the word girl". He smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius sat down next to Marlene casually shrugging his arms around her shoulder.

"No one invited you in Black". Marlene said taking his arm of her shoulder just as the rest of the Marauders entered the compartment and sat down.

"I don't need invites McKinnon. I crash parties". He replied winking at her.

Everyone bantered, cracked jokes and laughed. But, Lily just stared out the window, drowning in her thoughts and sorrows.

"You okay flower?". Sirius asked.

"Better than your face". Lily remarked.

"Ooh fiesty! Just like the way I like them". Sirius winked and James punched Sirius on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?". Sirius grunted in pain.

"For being a prick". James rolled his eyes.

"Everyone can be a prick sometimes Potter. What's your excuse the rest of the time?". Lily insulted, suddenly irritated at him.

James was taken aback. He had comforted her by the lake and yet she was still acting like this?

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt". Sirius grimaced.

"So what are your plans for the holidays?". Frank asked.

"Peter's gonna be off to France. So Moony, Prongs and I will be at James' house playing Quidditch". Sirius replied.

"I'll be helping my dad out at the Ministry of Magic, he needs some help there. What about you Alice?". Marlene responded.

"Nothing much really, I'll be meeting Frank's mom". Alice relied shyly.

"And I'll just be hanging out with a few cousins, and off course Alice will be meeting my mum". Frank said.

"What about you Lily?". Remus asked.

"Oh just...dad's...funeral". Lily answered, tears building up in her eyes.

Silence fell over the compartment, and the tension was thick. Alice comfortingly placed her palm on Lily's shoulder.

"You're not alone". Marlene said softly.

The compartment door slid open and there stood Lucius Malfoy and his followers. Probably, future death eaters.

"Is the Mudblood to weak to handle her father's death? How sad". Bellatrix Black said in mock sympathy. A fire lit up in James' eyes. Anger fuming with in. His hands curled up into fists, and his eye lids shut close tight. Mentally counting down from 10.

"Just leave Bellatrix". Sirius said firmly.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?". Bellatrix challenged.

"Bellatrix leave before I hex you to your dark lord". Marlene mocked emphasising on dark lord.

"How dare you speak of our dark lord like that. You filthy blood traitor!". Bellatrix shouted. "Confringo!". She yelled whipping out her wand.

"Protego Totalum!". James shouted jumping up defending Marlene in an instant. Bellatrix's spell deflated into thin due to bouncing from the shield.

"C'mon Bella, these blood traitors aren't worth it". Lucius spoke dragging away his crew.

"Thanks James". Marlene thanked before smiling.

James acknowledged the thanks by a nod an took his seat. Soon, the train had arrived and every got up walked out.

Lily stepped out of the train, her luggage leviating behind her.

"EVANS!". Someone yelled.

Lily turned around to see the one and only Potter. They stood there just staring at each other. People came and went, pushing past and clearing out into King's cross. Before you knew it, the area was empty besides James and Lily.

"Evans". James said once again, but quieter and softer.

"Yeah". Lily responded a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry". James apologised. What? Why was he apologising? Lily thought. "For?". She managed to ask.

"For being a git. I've annoyed you alot the past years. Embarrassed you and hexed you. I'm sorry. Can we give this a new start?". James explained.

"It's alright...I..wasn't that helpful either. So a new start?". Lily smiled.

"Yup. A new start". He agreed popping the P. "But, before that, can I do just one thing? Please? For 6 years I've chased, not because you were just some game, but because I genuinely liked you. I still do. But, don't worry I'll get over it. But, I need to do just one thing before that". James spoke, running his fingers through his hair constantly.

She looked up and her green eyes met with his hazel ones. She felt hypnotised. "Go on". She gave him permission.

He walked towards her, taking step by step until he stood right in front of her. Her eye lids fluttered close at the close proximity.

Before she knew it, he inhaled a calming breath and leaned down and sealed her lips with his. She froze until responding back. Shivers and electricity shot through spine, fire lightning up in her veins. But, he pulled back.

"Bye". He whispered softly walking away. Leaving her standing there pondering on what had just happened.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love you all! Read and Review sweetcakes!**


End file.
